


Wishes on a Star

by KureKai_King



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Cuddles, Friendship, Love, Love Triangle, M/M, One-Sided Love, night sky, unknowing feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: Syo's had feelings for Otoya for quite some time now, but he's never voiced them for two reasons; fear of rejection, and Tokiya. He feels certain that his classmate also has a crush on his best friend, and quite understandably so. But knowing so, it's down to Otoya to choose between them.





	Wishes on a Star

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a rewrite/switched ending to a very old fanfic I did years ago named "Syo's Competition". A friend requested this endgame switch to which I was more than happy to do for them. I think you can tell but the old endgame pairing was TokiOto, thus this one is Syotoya.

Syo could hardly contain his energy when Hyuuya finally released them from the class that afternoon. As much as he loved his teacher, the work effort just didn't receive the same gratitude. The hustle and bustle of the corridor greeted him in all its noise-filled glory, but it wasn't long until a familiar shock of red caught his eyes and inevitably started to accelerate his heartbeat. Taking a step to fall into the crowd, Syo squeezed his way through the mingling bodies and reached out to grab hold of the wrist of the person he'd seen.

The other person stopped in their walk and turned to the side, the other students having the move around them. His crimson eyes widened a little and he broke into a grin, "Oh, hey Syo! What's up?"

"Hey, glad I caught you. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out once classes end?"

"Oh, sure I'd love to!" Syo felt the hope rising in his chest, "But I kinda already have plans with Tokiya...sorry," Otoya blushed faintly with a tiny scratch at his neck.

_Tokiya? Figures...but what's so great about that guy?_ All hope suddenly deflated like a balloon. Though he couldn't exactly pinpoint the blame onto Tokiya himself, he and Otoya were roommates after all. But Tokiya always seemed so cold and distant. Then again, Otoya had some sort of special talent for worming his way past people's defences. Syo had no doubt that Tokiya was no exception to that talent. 

"I know, why don't you join us?" Otoya's eyes practically lit up as if Syo had seen the lightbulb go off in his head, "I'm sure Tokiya won't mind. He might even be grateful he won't have to put up with me on his own, hehe".

"You're sure?"  _Why do I get the odd feeling I'd end up third-wheeling? Hey, that rhythmed, heh, snap out of it Syo,_ he thought almost bitterly before mentally shaking his head. "If it's alright with Tokiya then I don't mind tagging along, I suppose".

"Great! I'll text you later to confirm, okay?" Otoya's phone buzzed just then, "That's probably Tokiya wondering where I am, heh, see you!"

Syo watched him scamper away with a soft sigh, his heartstrings tugging. As much as he wished to run after him and keep him in his company for just that little bit longer, Syo knew there wouldn't be a point to it. So he settled for taking his own walk in the opposite direction toward the dorms. Perhaps, for once, Natsuki could help him.

* * *

"Awww Syo-chan, you're in love!" Natsuki cooed as Syo glared at him from across the table. This, he should've known wouldn't play out like he'd wanted it to. Ren seemed to be an "expert" in the romance category, perhaps he should've asked for his advice instead. Though Syo was more than certain it would end up to having lessons on how to seduce Otoya rather than just outright deal with his crush in a more civilised manner. "It's so cute, and Otoya-kun seems like a very good match for you!"

"Sh-Shut up... You're just saying that because you want to support me and not make me angry at you - and no, I'm not cute when I'm angry! Otoya and I share a lot in common, it's true, but maybe I just really idolise him a lot, you know? Maybe that's what I'm feeling and it's not a stupid little crush after all," Syo sighed and crossed his arms on the table, resting his chin on the small gap between.  _But it's definitely a crush. Idolisation is what I feel when it comes to Hyuuya-sensei and with Otoya it's a completely different feeling. And if that isn't what love feels like then what else would it be? Friendship and sibling-like aren't it either because I don't feel this much for Kaoru or Natsuki. Argh, this is so frustrating!_ "He deserves better than me, anyhow. Someone like..."  _Tokiya. Someone like Tokiya._

"Syo-chan, don't say that! You should believe in yourself and the possibility, I do!" Natsuki frowned at him a little, "Even if Otoya-kun doesn't return how you feel when you tell him, he's not the sort of person to hurt you over it. He won't be mean in any sort of way. He'll accept you and how you feel and keep it in mind for if he ever finds someone else. You never know until you try, Syo-chan".

Perhaps Natsuki was easier to talk to than someone like Ren, after all. Syo thought it over, knowing straight away how right his roommate was. Otoya wasn't the malicious type. He would do anything but make Syo feel horrible about the way he was feeling for his best friend. 

"Perhaps you're right... Maybe if I tell him about it then it'll ease up, too. Take a weight off my chest, shoulders, whatever it is people say," he sighed again and stood up just as his phone vibrated in his pocket. Taking it out and checking the message Otoya had just sent him, Syo nodded to himself and tucked it back into his pocket, "Right, this is it then. I'll be back later, dunno how much later though but definitely before it's lights out".

Natsuki waved him off with a happy no-worries-in-the-world smile, "Good luck Syo-chan!"

* * *

Syo met up with Otoya and Tokiya by the main entrance in the foyer. Tokiya leant against the wall with his arms folded over his chest. Otoya leant next to him - much too close for Syo's heart to handle - and waved brightly in greeting, excitement sparkling in that ruby gaze. The blond sucked in a small breath and waved back in his own greeting as he stepped up to their sides. Tokiya gave him a slight nod in acknowledgement but his eyes gave away no indication on whether he liked Syo tagging along on their date or not.

_It's not a date! Not for any of you!_ He strictly reminded himself,  _Besides, if it was, you wouldn't be here right now. Do you really think Otoya would be that stupid? Tokiya wouldn't allow it, for sure. Ugh, you really have to stop thinking like this. You're just friends. ...Except you have a crush on one of them. Great. Perfect. Just brilli-_

"Syo?" Otoya's voice called to him, "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" He came out of his thoughts and was startled into reality, "Oh, what? Yeah! Yeah, sure, I'm fine! Were...you saying something?"

"He asked if you were ready for us to make a move," Tokiya's cold, almost monotone voice was the one to respond to him, "Which we'd best do if we want to catch what Otoya wants to see and get back before light's out".

"R-Right! Sure, I'm ready when you guys are".

Otoya was visibly trembling with excitement and punched the air, "YES! LET'S GO!"

* * *

So...why did you decide to come out with me tonight?" Otoya asked, turning to his dark-haired roommate. The trio had tried out nearly everything they could at the festival they'd attended due to Otoya's demands, and now they were laying against a grassy hill that overlooked the grounds, the sky beginning to darken in the now-late evening. 

Otoya lay between Tokiya and Syo, wearing nothing more than a polo shirt with little to no sleeves, and Syo could visibly see the goosebumps dotting his skin and the thin hairs on his arms raised due to the cold temperature. His heart beat wildly in his chest, and he subconsciously rested his hand over the area. His usual fedora sat on the grass beside his head and he sighed silently to himself.  _How am I supposed to confess with Tokiya here? I know they're rather fond of each other but there hasn't been a single moment this whole time in which I could've gotten Otoya alone long enough to do it. Argh, why did you have to fall for him, Syo?! Why?!_

"I had nothing better to do," Tokiya's voice drew him from his thoughts, "so I thought why not continue making you happy and do what you want for once".

"Aww, Tokiya~ You do care~!" Otoya giggled as Tokiya elbowed him in the side gently.

_Wow...for two people who only met because they're roommates, they sure are as close as two friends could get. But...what will I do if Tokiya ends up liking Otoya too? ...I'd have to give up what I feel. There's no other option, Tokiya's definitely the one to win Otoya's heart over anyone. Nanami included. And if Tokiya were to fall for anyone at all, Otoya would most definitely - without a doubt - be the one,_ Syo sighed more audibly.

"Syo? Are you alright?" Otoya turned to him, concern swimming in his scarlet eyes.

Syo nodded as he sat up and put his hat back on his head, angling it so the brim dipped toward covering his eyes in it's shadow, "I'm fine. I think I'm just gonna go take a quick walk, don't worry," He started to walk away just as Otoya shivered and when he was some distance away, he dared himself to look back and saw Tokiya shrug his jacket off and help Otoya tug it on before pulling his roommate to his side, the two cuddling up close. Syo felt his heart splinter. 

_I should've known it all along...I never stood to have that chance with someone as great as him..._

* * *

His walk took him down the hill and to the back of the festival grounds, where he soon found himself sitting on an almost crumbling wall. He let out a long, exhausted sigh, and held his head in his hands, fedora sitting on his lap. His body shook lightly, keeping his sobs and tears at bay as much as he could. A broken heart is never fun to deal with, though if it calls for it then it must be done. He could begin to feel the tears that squeezed themselves out wet his palms and his ears caught the faint sound of frantic footsteps slowly getting louder. They were running toward him.

Syo forced himself to lift his head and met Otoya's tearful gaze, the salty wetness brimming and setting his eyelashes when he had to blink. Why was Otoya upset? Had Tokiya done something?  _I swear to any God up above, if he's done anything to hurt him, I'm gonna swing for his-_

"I-I'm sorry!" Otoya cut off his thoughts with an outburst. "I'm so sorry Syo! I-I d-didn't- I didn't kn-know, honest!"

"...Otoya... Wh-What are you sorry for?" His voice struggled to work with reasonable audio when he talked, and his coughed lightly hoping to clear his throat of the lump that sat there.

Otoya didn't answer him. First, he sat on the wall next to him and pulled the blond into a tight hug, arms wrapped around his body and head dipped and buried in the crook of his neck. When he decided to lift his head, he gave a little whimpering sob and sniffled, "Tokiya... Tokiya told me... H-He told me how you feel about me, b-because he said he could tell and I'm sorry I n-never realised sooner! I feel awful..."

Syo slowly hugged him back, tying his arms around the guitarist's neck and sighing with a glance up at the faintly sparkling stars that were to start glittering across the night sky. His gaze cast back down and he curled his fingers into the back of Otoya's shirt - only just now having realised that he no longer wore Tokiya's jacket - with a soft sigh. 

"What exactly was it that he...that he told you?"

"...That you like me... That...you're in love with me... I don't know what I've done to warrant that much slash type of affection".

"Heh, rightfully it shouldn't be like this. You're my best friend, you know that. I...I shouldn't try and keep you and Tokiya apart".

"What do you mean? Tokiya doesn't like me like you do! He likes Nanami, he told me so. I..." Otoya pulled back from their hug, and Syo had to stop himself from showing the shiver that ran down his spine from the loss of contact, "I think I feel the same way you do, Syo. I'm not one hundred percent sure, but I'm pretty sure it's the same! I, err...," Syo watched as he took a deep breath, averting his gaze before sliding those crimson eyes back to lock with his own cerulean ones, "If you'll let me, Syo, then...then I think I'd like to give it a try; us being a couple. If that's what you really want?"

"You...Y-You really... You're willing to do that? But, the rules! Shining will have our asses if he finds out about it!"

Otoya shook his head, "He won't, I promise that much. Trust me, I'm a little closer to our headmaster than I'd like to admit. B-But that's a story for another time! Right now, let's just focus on us, okay?" He smiled then. A bright, genuine smile that gave Syo all the encouragement he needed.

The blond smiled back before he began to smirk a little, "So...you wouldn't mind if I did this then?" He tugged Otoya forward by his shirt collar, and pressed their lips together, eyes closing just as the fireworks lit up the sky above them with loud booms and bangs that Syo couldn't be sure if he was hearing those or the sound of his own heartbeat as Otoya kissed him back, hands coming to rest on his sides with a gentle, steady grip.

"I hope he gave you permission to do that," Came Tokiya's voice, and Syo could tell by his tone that he was slightly amused.

He opened his eyes, lips pulling away from Otoya's with a soft squeaking sound. Tokiya stood with a hand resting on his hip, a small smirk on his face. Otoya giggled from his side, his eyes shining as bright and as happy as ever. Syo felt like nothing could take away what he was feeling right now. He felt estatic to have kissed his crush. His...boyfriend? Were they dating now? He'd ask Otoya in a moment just to be completely certain. 

"Thank you Tokiya," Otoya softly said, with Tokiya only briefly nodding his head in acknowledgement.

_Yes, thank you,_ Syo also thanked him silently,  _Thank you for giving me the chance I longed for. Thank you for...letting him feel the same,_ he half-chuckled to himself and leaned his head on Otoya's shoulder as the three of them fell into a content, peaceful silence. Otoya caught Syo's eye and winked playfully at him, arm sliding around his waist, as all three pairs of eyes took to looking up at the sky, the fireworks lighting up the neverending darkness with their light.


End file.
